Untitled
by BeautyLiesBeneathTheSkin
Summary: Eveyone knows Jerry, he's the flamboyant gay guyJerry is sixteen and nobody he knows is homophobicUntil he switches schools and doesn't know that he moved into a close-mineded homophobic townJerry now has to endure three years in the school because he's stuck there until Jerry reliezes not everyone is so accepting, especially when he meet Carson and Jack BrewerHomophobes


Um, this is a fanfic. I don't have a title yet.

Eveyone knows Jerry, he's the flamboyant gay guy. Jerry is sixteen and nobody he knows is homophobic. Until he switches schools and doesn't know that he moved into a close-mineded homophobic town. Jerry now has to endure three years in the school because he's stuck there until graduation. Jerry reliezes not everyone is so accepting, especially when he meet Carson and Jack Brewer. The schools super athletes, karate student and sensai's. Also very homophobic, how will me make it through the year?

Chapter One

"But mom! I don't want to move!" That's how I convince my mom not to move out of Brazil to America,so far it's not working.

" No Jerry! Movíamos es donde el trabajo de su padre es y eso es todo . No más discussions!" My mom said, ugh!

"Papá! Tell Mama we shouldn't move I have friends here! People acept me!" I yelled at my dad.

"Jerry listen to her! Were moving it's what's best for the family. You'll meet new people." My Papi yelled.

That's how I ended up here,on a plane out of Brazil and on our way to America. I can't believe were moving I've gron up and he friends here! Now I have to start all over again, in the middle of the school year! I thought falling asleep...

"Jerry! Wake up!" I heard my Papi yell. I yawned and looked around, were still in the plane? I thought we'd be there by now.

"Do you want to watch a movie or read? Your father brought the laptop." Mama asked. I shook my head and watched us fly. I got bored after a couplehours, fell asleep, woke up and watched a movie.

I awoke to the sound of my Mama telling me to wake up because I'd slept a whole day and night. she alsosaid we were almost there! We'll be there by nightfall! I got so excited and yelled. The flight attendant had to tell me to lower my voice. there was a couple people staring at me. I sunk into my seat, were almost there1 I killedtime by watching movies and soon we were in the airport! I litterally ran off the plane, happy to be on solid gound. My Mom and Dad were laughing at me.

"Jerry! grab the bags! Were going to catch a cab to the apartment and settle in. Good thing it was already furnished, I don't want to haul in furniture. Go help your Papi with the bags." My mom ordered. I found my dad trying to be strong hauling all the bags at once, very slowly I might add.

"Woo! Dad that's swag! Now you don't need me." I said walking away, my dad pulled me back and handed me some bags.

"Not so fast Jerry. You have to help to if you want to look for a place to dance. I hope your mom can find one she is really stressing on your salsa, she doesn't want you to stop with your dancing since she knows how much you love it." My dad told me

"Fine, I'll take the bags to the cab." I grumbled taking the bags and marching off. I don't like this they're heavey bags. I saw a lot of people staring at me and i didn't know why. I looked at myslef in the mirror i looked fine. I was weearing my red converse, black skinny jeans and a red shirt with my favorite black beats. Can't forget my black beanie! Then looked at the bag I was carrying, it was a black messanger bag with gay pride flag and "Gay Pride" written on it. Oh that's what they must've been talkingg about. I walked out proudly with my head held high. These bitches areen't going to change me.

I found the cab and threw the stuff in. My mom and da were making theere way to the cab and we made it to the apartment to settle in. My dad's taking me to the school to go register. Now were in the cab almost there. I saw the school approaching. Seaford Highschool, the home of the Sharks. I don't see why he has to make me register today, I could register tomorrow. I heard they had dance classes here, so I can take dance again!

There was nobody in th hallways so we have to ask reception where his office was, turns out it was jst in the next room.

"Hello! I'm Amanda, can I halp you?" The receptionist, Amanda asked.

"Hi I'm Zack Martinez, and this is my son Jerry. I'd like to register him, he's sixteen and in grade eleven." My dad told her. I just stood there kind of awkwardly.

"Sure, just fill this out and here is his sceduale. There's a sheet on the back whichis a map of the school, it can get kind of hard to find your class in this school. Will you be starting today?" She asked, I looked at my dad.

"Yes he will, you have a binder with you right Jerry? I could go home to get you one if you don't got one." dad said.

"Yah I got one. Bye Papi. I'll see you after school." I'm gonna have fun with this.

"Bye Jery, don't get yourself into trouble now. Have a good day." My dad said leaving. I turned to Amanda.

"Have a nice day." I said walking out to find my locker and tried to figure out the map. I must be late for the first class, there's nobody in the hallways. Okay locker 460...Okay that must be up those stairs, because it doesn't look like there down here. I had to take a couple minutes to find the stairs. Okay 420, where getting close. I heard the bell ring, shit this is going to be hard to find now, people were filling the halls and I got stared at.

Finally locker 460! Shit that was hard to find! I looked at my schedule I had Art AP next, I only got that class because the course is easy and it covers my dance practice. So I get extra practice, my mom was really happy about that. I feel bad aboutmissing the first class, but this schoolis hard to get around. Okay my dance s in the gym, which shpuld be downthis hallway...

I think I found it as i entered a huge gymnasium. I walked in and found a raven haired middle aged woman. I walked up to her,she smiled at me.

"Yes? What can I help you with hun?" Sheasked with a smile on her face. I smiled back.

"I'm Jerry Martinez, I''m new here. Is this art? I'm supposed to be in Arts AP classes." I told her, she smiled brightly.

"Oj yes! This is the Arts class, I'm You must be the new student, I was told you be joining the class today. So are you a painter, drawer, or singer? Only a little bit of the students are artistic like that." said.

"Swag. I'm a dancer, though I do know how to DJ. I can here from Brazil, just yesterday actually." I told her, she chuckled a littlle bit.

"Well it'll be nice to have another dancer in the class, there's only me. We have karate students, the singers, artists, but no dancers. Brazil? Wow. That's pretty far, you'll be fine you look like your calm enough." I thanked her and the bell rang.

"Uh, where's the change room?" I asked, I hope I didn't sound too stupid.

"It's through thosse doors there's a door on the right, it's the boys." said pointing to the doors with a huge shark on them. I nodded and thanked her before leaving to find the change room. I changed in to pair of black sweats and a white tank top. I put my converse and beanie back on.

I walked out of the change room and I saw a lot ofeople staring at me. I felt kind of awkward so I went to stand off to the side.

"Okay class! We have a new student here, his name is Jerry and he just moved here. So I expect you to be kind and welcoming." told the class. I gave them a nod and suddenly found my shos much more intresting.

"Now grab a partner, perpherably someone yourclose with because weregoing to be doind the salsa. Now remeber guys, the salsa requires a connection withyou partner so choose wisely." I saw everyon getting into partners, there was three girls left.

"Were waiting for boyfriends ." The bonde haired girl said. She was pretty, sounded nice too, maybe we could be frinds.

"Nonsense, one of you girls can go with Jerry! Kim come here, you'll be dancing with Jerry?" I saw the disappointed loook on Kim's face, ouch. Way to make a guy feeel good.

Kim walked up to me, she was wearing black leggings and a big shirt. At leats she was dressed decent.

"Sup chica, I'm Jerry." I told her, I saw her roll her eyes. Fine then bitch.

I heard the music start and we got into position, I was dancing with all my skill and she was slowing me down. She didn't know how to dance properly! we were finally at the same pace and I saw her dancing, having fun and feeling it too. We were close together, chest to chest and I was yanked around by my shoulder forcefully.

"Who the fuck are you?! The fuck are trying to do? Steal my girl?!" I came face to face with a tall brunette, he looked scary and strong.

"W-whatno man, it's not like that. You see we were just dan-" I was cut off.

"I don't give a fuck! Stay away from my girl." I was yelled at, saw what was happening and came over.

"Jack! Stop that, Jeryy is a nw student and he barely know Kim! Now get you temper in check before I tell coach and you get benched for the rest of the season!" yelled, I was relived to see her. Now I probably wouldn't get punched in the face.

"Fine. But you better watch it dude, your gonna get your ass handed to you." Jack said walking away, KIm following in tow.

"Okay, were going to have a tiny competition. I want to see who's my strong and weak dancers. that way I can see who needs help, so were going to have a game. Were going to dance salsa with apartnr andyour going to rotate so you won't always have the same partner. If I see pairs that I like together and work well, I'll make you partners for the rest of class. Remeber you must try your hardest this is going to determine your patner and skill level for the rest of the year." anounced.

I patnered with this nerdy loooking girl with glasses, she said her mane was Julie. She was a okay dancer, but the best but okay. she had a hardtime keeping up so I had to slow down. We dance for a two minuts together before yelled switch.

I looked around fo a partner, everyone was partnered. I saw one person, aw fuck! Out of all people! I was met with the eyes of that Jack guy who was going go all phyco on my earlier.

"Jerry, Jack! start ddancing now!" yelled.

I closedmy eyes and grabbed his hand, suprisngly I didn't get hit. I felt the music pulsing through me. I moved to the music, he could keep up! I started to dance to my fullest, he was doing a really good job at trying to keep up. he was't dragging me down, I was really feeling the music, we were dancing close and I felt the whole room slow down and it was just us dancing. We wee dancing inour own little bubbe and didn't realize that everyone was staring at us as we danced. Jack dipped me and I threw jack into the air at he end of the song and we ended up face to face breathing heavliy.

I backed away and realized everyone was staring at us, I shyly looked away and saw that Kim girl glaring at me with jealousy. I don't get why, Jack is dating her. He may be a sexy dancer and a hot guy but I'd never go for another person's guy. I've had that happen to me once, oh Derek...

I was snapped out of it, Kim was wlking us to had a murderous look n her brown cold eyes, then out of nowhere she slapped me. I held my cheek in shock, I wasn't afraid to hit her, and I hope she knew that. She went forit again but a hand stopped her, Jack's hand.

"Kim, that's enough! What's up with you!" Jack yelled. Kim looked inraged.

"He's fucking faggot that's after my boyfriend,that's what! didn't you see his bag, he's so digusting! A cock sucker who wants to be fucked in the ass by anyone he see's! Icluding my boyfriend1" Kim looked at me like that was my secret and in disgust. I smiled big, silly girl I'm out nd proud.

"I don't believe that you should flatter your yourself like that. It's very degrading to be known as a homophobic person. One thing I don't understand is why you'd think I would want your boyfriend? I barely know him and he isn't all that slut. I think that you should be more faith in him, because it sounds like your insecure in you realtionship hun." I told her straight up, I wasn't going to sugar coat it. I heard a hard echonig slap and my cheeks started to sting. The fucking bitch slapped me! I turned on my heels and walked away. I had a hand on my arm hold meback, it was Jack.

"That's disgusting! You little faggot wants to fuck me?! Well your gonna get what's coming to you!" JAck spatout, I don't know what to do. To be honest I'm shocked, 've never met a homophobic person before. Ohshit,, what did he mean by that?

I looked around for the teacher where the fuck did she go?! I felt a heavy punch to my stomach and I got the wind knocked out of me. I looked up, I was being held down by two other guys. Jack was punching me, I gasped as another unch to the stomach. I won't cry infront of thesepeople I thought as jack kicked my shoulder very hard. I groaned in pain and lookedup. Why the fuck is everyone just standing tere? I spit out blood on onthe the guys shoes, bastards! I started tocuss them out in spanish, those fuckers! I was shut up with a punch to the face, aw fuck my nose is bleedign!\

"Okay get the fucker outsid,the teachers coming." Jack ordered the two guys, I was dragged out through the back gymdoors. Great fist day, get beat up by the first class.

I was pushed outinto a aroom, it looked like a wieght room. There wasn't anyone n it, I heard them lock the door. I started to get really scared.

"Derek!" I screamed out as they startecd to hit me. Derek is my boyfirned that passed away. I felt hot tearsrushing down my face, I started sobbing uncontrolably. I guess they thought it was funny, eveyone started to laugh.

"Now who's that? oh well itdoesn't matter, but what does is that your going to be our new call girl. i guess call boy in this case. Your going to do whatever we say, got it faggot?" I started to shake, this is only my first dayhere and look whhat's happened! I'm notgoing to do something so... Dirty like that. I shooked my head. The guy grwolww

"NO." I said trying to sound slid, but my voice cracked. I was shoved against the wall by this tall blonde guy, he lookedscary. He had cold blue eyes and a sinister smirk.

"You'll fucking listen go it. I guss we'll have to teach you manners! How to obey and do what your told." The guy growle and made me kneel befoe him, I realized what was happening and the next I was in a dze. The guy was unzzpping his pant and sooon I was veyclose tohis erect cock. I was trying to back away and the guuy shovedmy face closer,I was bawling and almost choking on him. i want Derek, he promised he'd protectme!

"Carson will love you, he's gonna have fun with you slut. like raay is with you now." Jack said laughing, i feltembarassed and ashamed. i want to go home! I want derek! How did this happen! On my firstday! I gagged as he shot into me.

"Swallow slut." The guy ordered, I shook my head and I was shoved my into him

"I said swallow slut!" The guy ordered, I gagged and swallowed. I was still crying and I backed away and landed on my ass. The others guys werelaughhing as I crawled away from them. Those sick bastards!

"Not so fast slut, were just getting started" I heard a guy say sragging me back, I was faling my arms and crying...

**A/N: So how did you like it? What do you think is going to happen? What do you think about Jerry? What do you think happened to Derek? I really want to know becaus I'm self consious in my writing. I know there are other fanfictions that are wore than this but I really want to work on my writing skills and the best way to do that is to keep writing. I think I used the wrong grammer here, so please help. I don't care if you nit pick, that's actually what I want. Don't sugar coat it just tell me straight up. Please review.**

**Also I'm having trouble thinking of what to name this fanfiction so your suggestions will help greatly.**

**Sincerly, ****_BeautyLiesBeneathTheSkin_**


End file.
